Alma Gemela
by Indi Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Rosalie en realidad hubiese estado enamorada de Edward? ¿Él correspondería sus sentimientos?...era una sensación de complicidad, como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos, como si nos perteneciésemos el uno al otro... One-shot


_Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo se los pido prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos._

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fic así que les pido tengan compasión, acepto críticas constructivas. Está dedicado a una amiga súper especial (Miss Darcy), quien colaboró con esta historia y me ayudo en aquellos momentos de bloqueo mental, espero que les guste, besitos. Indirita Masen Whitlook Black.

"**Alma Gemela"**

**Rosalie POV**

Era mi décimo año junto al clan Cullen, me había acostumbrado rápidamente a la dieta que seguía Carlisle, Esme y Edgard, por lo tanto ese año, al igual que los ocho años anteriores, debía asistir al instituto junto a mi hermano Edward. Según las chicas del instituto con las que me juntaba, él y yo hacíamos una linda pareja, yo también lo creía, pero el prefería no estar vinculado conmigo más que como hermanastro. Carlisle también pensaba en nosotros dos juntos, como él y Esme, cuando me transformó, pero Edward daba a entender, en un principio, que mi presencia junto a los Cullen no le agradaba demasiado. Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a mí y hasta comenzamos a ser amigos. Todas las chicas del instituto se derretían por él y se puede decir que no es exactamente la persona más humilde del mundo, él era un perfecto "divo", pues se dejaba querer y aún así nunca se le vinculó novia alguna.

Un día, Edward y yo estábamos sedientos y decidimos salir a cazar, fuimos solos, ya que Esme y Calisle habían ido hace poco tiempo y aún no necesitaban volver a alimentarse. Una vez en el bosque, me dejó cazar primero (para darme venta…) y luego cazó él. Cuando ambos habíamos saciado nuestra sed, sentí una gota que resbaló por mi nariz, minutos después era una lluvia torrencial que mojaba su cabellera cobriza y mi cabello rubio. Comenzamos a correr a velocidad humana (extremadamente lento para nosotros), yo creo que era porque ambos disfrutábamos de ese momento. Él en algunas oportunidades tomaba de mi cintura y corríamos juntos, era una sensación de complicidad, como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos, como si nos perteneciésemos el uno al otro.

De un momento a otro se rompió el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros en el bosque.

-Me la he pasado muy bien esta noche junto a ti- nunca pensé que esas palabras saldrían de su boca.

-Yo igual- dije mientras en mi mente decía _"pero no quiero que acabe"._

-Yo tampoco quiero que termine- dijo él con su voz aterciopelada. Si hubiese podido sonrojarme en ese momento estaría roja como un tomate, pero a pesar de no haber demostrado ningún cambio físico, él pudo sentir mi vergüenza, por lo que soltó una carcajada.

Siempre olvidaba aquel don que él poseía, ese don por el cual no podía pensar en su belleza, pues si lo hacía debía ocultarlo con algún pensamiento estúpido.

-Qué te parece si pasamos este fin de semana solos… pero intentando comportarnos como humanos- ¿Cómo decirle que no con esa sonrisa torcida que convencía a cualquier persona o vampiro.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero ¿Dónde iremos?- aunque a mi no me importaba, pues en cualquier lugar donde estemos juntos soy feliz.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Canadá por el fin de semana?

-Es una idea genial, pero creo que deberíamos avisarle a Carlisle…

-Ya está todo listo, sabía que dirías que sí- ahí estaba su tono arrogante otra vez, pero en ese momento no me importaba- así que le pregunté, antes de salir, si no nos necesitaría para este fin de semana y dijo que no había problema, y que la pasáramos bien- me miró y luego tomó mi mano y dijo- creo que deberíamos tomar un bus pronto, para poder llegar antes de que amanezca.

-Pero necesito preparar una maleta…

-No te preocupes Esme y yo empacamos algunas cosas para ti, pero no estoy seguro de que te gusten.

Comencé a revisar la maleta con ropa, que él me había traído, y no tuve ninguna objeción, pues era mi ropa favorita.

-Está súper, gracias Eddie- me sonrió y lo abracé.

Cuando el mejor fin de semana de mi existencia estaba por acabar, decidimos ir a comprar algunos recuerdos. Yo les compré algunos chocolates a mis amigas humanas del instituto y un collar a Esme, pero Edward le compró recuerdos a casi todas las chicas del instituto, en ese momento no me importó, pues ninguna de ellas había tenido un fin de semana más romántico que el que yo tuve con Ed.

Mientras íbamos en el bus de regreso a casa toda la gente dormía (debido a que era muy tarde) y para que no sospecharan de nosotros cerramos los ojos para que creyeran que dormíamos, yo apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y él comenzó a acariciar mi cara y darme pequeños besos en mi frente y mejillas, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Al llegar de mi mágico viaje a las únicas personas a las que había decidido contarles fue a mis amigas, humanas por lo demás, ellas eran Heidi y Jane. Pero al entrar al instituto el lunes me di cuenta de que todos estaban al tanto de mi romántico fin de semana, ya que Edward lo había contado como si yo fuese un simple trofeo que antes no tenía en su enorme colección y que acababa de adquirir. En ese momento sentí una mezcla de sensaciones, rabia, ira, pero lo que más sentía era tristeza, ya que se había burlado de mi. Ahora como podría mirarlo a la cara sin ponerme a lloriquear como una niñita. Quería que en ese momento me tragara la tierra, todos me miraban y alababan a Edward, cual si fuese un dios. En ese instante salí corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento para tomar mi auto e irme de ahí, para no tener que verle nunca más las cara al idiota de Edward Cullen. Mis amigas corrieron a buscarme y me detuvieron antes de que subiera a mi auto.

-Él es un estúpido, no te merece- dijo Heidi (mi mejor amiga) con la cara roja de rabia.

-Sí, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor, él no te llega ni a los talones- siguió Jane.

-Lo se, pero ahora no quiero estar aquí, me voy a casa- por suerte hace un para de semanas, Edward se había ido a vivir solo a un departamento en Seattle, por lo tanto no tendría que verlo por algún tiempo en casa, pero tendría que soportarlo todos los días en el instituto.

Subí a mi auto y conduje rumbo a casa, cuando llegué entré a mi cuarto a una velocidad inhumana y me senté en la cama que adornaba la habitación, empecé a llorar, esperando a que alguna lágrima brotara de mis ojos, pero nada ocurrió.

Desde ese día comencé a planear mi venganza, pidiéndoles ayuda a mis amigas, pero la vergüenza y la angustia que sentía en mi interior, en aquel hueco en el cual años antes latía mi corazón, era mucho más fuerte.

Decidí seguir viviendo mi vida como antes. Aún no encontraba a quien me acompañara por toda la eternidad, pero sabía que algún día llegaría.

Una tarde salía a cazar y un olor particular llamó mi atención, era olor a sangre humana, me dejé llevar por ese aroma, y noté que provenía de un chico que estaba siendo atacado por un oso. Lo primero que hice fue matar al animal para saciar mi sed y que no me invadiesen las ganas de matar a ese ser tan hermoso y beber hasta la última gota de su sangre._**(N/A: esta parte aparece en el libro Eclipse, solo que yo le hice unas cuantas adaptaciones para que calzara con la historia)**_Luego me acerqué a él y pude apreciar sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor que se había apoderado de su rostro, estas características conferían a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en un varón adulto. No quería que muriera. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que lo convirtiera para mi. Su nombre era Emmett. Al fin había encontrado a mi otra mitad, a mi amor, a mi acompañante por siempre a mi alma gemela. Por extraño que pueda parecer el también me necesitaba. Pero eso era algo que solo ayudaba un poco a limpiar mi conciencia, ya que había sido yo la que lo había privado de descansar en paz por un capricho, había hecho que lo convirtiesen en un monstruo. Nunca pude perdonarme por completo el haber alterado el curso normal de su vida y haber hecho que esta no tuviese n final del todo feliz, él dice que me perdonó desde el momento en que me vio en aquel bosque, dice que creía que estaba en el cielo y que yo era un ángel que lo recibía, no era exactamente así… yo era un vampiro y le estaba dando la bienvenida a su nueva vida (si a esto se le puede llamar vida), a nuestra nueva vida… juntos para siempre.


End file.
